


The Children

by kelex



Category: The Blair Witch Project (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children

The children huddled together as the old man sharpened his knife and his axe on the whetstone. The sound of metal against stone sent tremors of fear through them, and as he moved over to them, some of them cried but most of them were stonily silent, traumatized by the death of the others.

With soundless motions of his hand he selected two children, putting one in the corner as he stood the other one in the middle of the room. Raising his axe over his head, the blood started to flow and spatter, and it flowed into the small corner where the children were being kept. They started to move away from the growing pool of blood, but some of the children, the quiet ones, bent down and touched the blood, wetting their hands before pounding them against the cinderblock walls, hoping to use the blood as a magic talisman to help them find a way out. 

Two less, the remaining children huddled together, bloody hands clutching bloody hands as they wept and cried out, the soft, mewling cries of a child when he knows there is no escape.


End file.
